Lost and Found
by HiddenZero
Summary: The doctors dead but his legacy lives on in his only Son. The only problem is, Hes destined to destroy the universe. How much good can he do before time runs out? Will not be uploaded regularly. Please read and review. Enjoy


A boy wearing brown pants a tweed jacket and a fez walked along the grass quietly. Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I bump into you?" three boys stood over him.

They all wore suits, showing that they were the upper class of the planet just like the little boy.

The first boy had his hair slicked back. He dawned a superior smirk. He was the leader of the group.

The second boy had spiky hair that went in all directions. He grinned at the boy on the ground.

The third boy was blond and had his hair displayed neatly on his head.

"Yes you did" The boy glared up at the trio.

"I'm deeply sorry. Say now what's your name"

"I'm the Doctor" The doctor helped himself up and put his Fez back on.

"Really? To me you just look like a little boy playing dress up."

"I'm a proud Timelord with the only working Tardis in existence. Now tell me I'm playing dress up"

"Were all Timelords here. You do know your on Galefray right? And that Tardis is just a fossil, Ancient Technology without any use. Even I know that" The two other boys laughed at The Doctor.

"And you do know that the only reason your here is because of my father. If he hadn't been here than none of us would exist. Show some respect"

"Your Fathers long dead. He was the Doctor not you Daniel"

"That's not my name" The Doctor gritted his teeth. Daniel was the name his care giver gave him and he absolutely hated it. Only his closest friends called him that.

The doctor turned around and started to walk away. They weren't worth anymore of his attention. He sped walked home, ignoring the shouts from the group of hooligans.

Daniel absolutely hated Galefray and he couldn't understand his fathers love for it. Centuries ago his father bravely faced the Daleks in one final battle. He lost everything and it was all on the day Daniel was born.

Talk about bad luck.

Daniel would be turning 13 soon if he was human. And with his upcoming Birthday came big plans.

His father had left a specific will behind. It was carefully guarded by his caregiver, a robot named dot. He and his friend Molly, a cheerful red head, had been planning for months to get the will, in hopes that maybe Daniels father had left him the Tardis.

Daniel knew it was unlikely. The doctor was unlike any other Timelord. He out of few Timelords could actually regenerate, and the side effects they had on him were extreme, giving him a new face and personality each time. That being said, there were other things concerning Daniel personally. One of which was a prophecy as old as the doctor himself.

Daniel had never actually read the prophecy before, but he knew that whatever in it was bad. Dot had told him so when he asked.

Tomorrow was Daniels Birthday and as he walked up the pave way to his large mansion, he wondered how he was gonna get away with finding the will.

Daniel entered the mansion and walked up the stairs to his room. As he closed the door to his room, he heard the soft wheezing of the Tardis.

It lay in the corner of his room covered in a blanket. Daniel took the blanket off and stroked the Tardis softly.

"Soon my friend. Very soon"

Daniel looked out his window. It was nearly nighttime and he was pretty tired. He changed into his Tardis blue pajamas and layed in bed for a while.

"Do you miss my Father?" He asked.

The Tardis wheezed in response. A clear yes to him.

"Do you want to see him again?"

The Tardis remained silent. It then made a whoosh sound.

"No? That's surprising to hear" Daniel yawned "Good night old girl" Said affectionately.

The Tardis's light dimmed and they both went to sleep hopeful for tomorrows events.

* * *

Daniel sat on the foot of his bed and yawned. It was only seven and Molly was picking out clothes for him to wear.

Weird right? but Molly insisted that today was a big day in history, and if he was going to be the doctor, then he had to dress the part.

"I'd rather just were my fathers tweed Jacket"

"Too big"

"What about his scarf?"

"Its not winter"

Daniel sighed.

Molly pulled out a nice looking suit tailored to Daniels size.

"What about this?"

"That was what my father wore during his tenth regeneration"

"Do you have anything that your father didn't wear when he was the doctor? Your not his clone you know"

Daniel shrugged and took out a Tardis blue T-shirt and some black slacks.

"Good enough?"

Molly removed tens jacket from its rack and handed it to Daniel.

"Now its good"

Daniel smiled "Your weird"

"Your weirder

"Your weirdest" He stuck his tongue out at her and left for the showers.

He was out and dressed in three minutes.

"You have the lock pick?"

Molly took out the pick from her pocket and grinned.

It was an easy job.

Bony and Clyde snuck up to Dots office, picked the lock, took the will and ran all the way back to Daniels room.

"Read it out loud" Molly shrieked excitedly

Daniel broke open the envelope and unfolded the will

"If you are reading this than I am most likely dead. In the recent news of my wifes pregnancy and the discovery of a prophecy that may lead to the unbinding of the universe, I can not stress enough that-" Daniel trailed off. His once goofy smile was replaced with a sad and confused frown.

"What does it say?"

"I can not stress enough that My son must not be allowed to see, or even touch the Tardis. The keys are to be given to my appropriate replacement or destroyed along with the Tardis"

The Tardis wheezed in disapproval and rage bubbled up in Daniel. All his life he had only wanted to live up to his fathers expectations and to become if possible as great as his father was. He wondered if his father even loved him. If he even saw him as his son.

"I'm sorry Daniel"

Daniel looked inside the envelope again and found a small paper he had missed. He also found two silver keys.

Daniel read the paper over before giving it to Molly.

She summed up the paper in a sentence "On the day the doctor dies, a boy who will break the laws of time will be born. He will lead the new world into an abyssal darkness where no light will forever shine through"

"Well that's heavy"

Daniel nodded. He was still fuming.

"Well who cares about that stuff"

Daniel glanced at Molly "Your the new doctor now, you make the rules, and that's your Tardis."

Daniel smirked "Your right."

He walked towards the Tardis and used the keys to unlock the doors. The two stepped inside and marveled at the spaceship.

"Its bigger on the inside" Molly commented.

"Yep" Daniel moved towards the consoles.

"Lets go somewhere"

"Where?" Molly asked.

Daniel thought for a moment.

"Dot used to tell me stories about my fathers companions" He said "Two of my favorites are Miss Amy pond, stuck in a hospital for thirty years and then left trapped in early New York on earth, The other one, miss Rose Tyler, stuck in a different dimension with a clone of my father. Living happily ever after. Which one would be a good second companion?"

"Second?"

"Of course, your the first"

"Well then " Molly smiled "Lets pay Amy a visit"

Daniel smirked and flipped some controls. The Tardis updated itself to fit Daniel and with a newfound power broke through the fixed time period ready to save who the original Doctor could not.

* * *

 **AN:** Just to clarify, this takes place way into the future thus the Tardis has become upgraded with new Timelord Technology allowing it to break through fixed time periods. One catch though. It takes tons of power and it takes a full day to recharge to time travel again. The reason why there are no other Tardis's even with the other Timelords free is because the use of one is banned because if in the wrong hands, could cause many tragedies. That's all, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
